Kendall wants a diamond
by Car-the-awesome
Summary: Kendall is in love with James. James is in love with Kendall. Carlos and Logan are trying to get the two together. Will it happen? Kames Slash. First every story with smut. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Ask I said in my other fic, "Do you love me" Here is a kames fic. I didn't really like Kames that much, them I read some Kames fics that were truly awesome! This fic is set a while after james came out to Logan, and Kendall came out to Carlos. Carlos and Logan are trying to get James and Kendall to confess their feelings for each other. Will Carlos and Logan be able to create Kames? Read and find out!**

**Narrator POV**

Kendall walked into his room shared with Logan and stared at the shorter brunet. "Logan, what the heck am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" the genius asked confused. He was rarely confused so the fact that Kendall had confused him was strange.

"I was just at the pool, and I saw James kiss Camille… and she _didn't slap _him!"Kendall yelled. "I knew there was no way I could possibly date him, not only is he straight but he's dating Camille!"

"Calm down Kendall," Logan soothed, "we don't know for sure he likes her."

"Logan. _They kissed! _That's a pretty good indicator that he likes her!" Kendall yelled. He was sure that there was no possible way the pretty boy would ever like him.

"Well, let's think this through." Logan, ever the scholar, suggested. "Has he ever showed an indication of having feelings for Camille?"

"No. But why else would he kiss her!" Kendall asked.

"Well, the first time I kissed Camille was because she was rehearsing for an audition."

"No script," Kendall said gloomily.

"Well, the second time I kissed her we were playing truth or dare… who all were they with?" Logan asked calmly.

"Uh…" Kendall went over the scene in his head, "Just Carlos and Stephanie."

"So maybe they _were _playing truth or dare. Maybe he just kissed her because he was dared."

**Meanwhile**

"Kendall left James. You can stop kissing Camille now."

"Dang do you think it worked?" James asked. Carlos had come up with the genius idea of James trying to make Kendall jealous by kissing a girl in front of him. They had decided to ask Camille because she was one of their best friends and an amazing actor. Stephanie was with them because she was dating Carlos and if Carlos was alone he would be the awkward third wheel, so they had Stephanie come to make it seem like a double date.

"Um… he looked sad when he left, so I _think_ it worked." Carlos said fairly certain his plan had worked.

"Hmmmm that's a surprise," mused James. That made Carlos mad. He was pretty sure James had just called him stupid.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he asked, now pissed.

"Well, you don't always come up with the best plans… Like, remember when we knocked Jordyn Sparks in the well? You knocked me in with a hose, then, instead of running to get help, you jumped in after us!" James said.

Carlos thought for a bit. "I WAS LONLEY! But I guess you have a point…" He conceded, unwilling to admit his plans usually went horribly wrong.

"Alright, well I have to head to my audition, and Steph promised to come with me so we'll see you guys later." Camille piped in after seeing the Latino's face fall. "Chao."

"Yeah, we should probably head back to the apartment to initiate faze two of operation: Get Kendall to like James." Carlos said, back to his cheery self. He kissed Stephanie while James hugged Camille and thanked her for helping him in his plan to get Kendall to like him. 'See you guys later." With that the boys made their way back to apartment 2j.

**Logan POV**

"Okay man, well you don't want James to get suspicious so you have to act happy for him and Camille okay?" I reminded Kendall, worried he might say something he regretted to James.

"Alright. I'll try." Kendall whispered. Luckily he wasn't a crier, so he had no need for the tissue I had handed him earlier in expectation of water works. "This is gonna be har-"

"Hey guys! We're home!" we heard James yell. Then we heard the door slam followed by footsteps up the stairs. We heard James and Carlos's room door open and close, and a few minuets later James walked in dressed in sweats and a black tank top. He stretched and I noticed he was flexing. How strange.

"H-hey James, how was the p-pool?" Kendall's voice trembled a little and I thought he was still sad about James kissing Camille, but when I glanced over at him, his face was flushed, his eyes were sparkling with lust, and there was a small bulge in his jeans. Thank gosh he hadn't changed into shorts yet. That would have been disastrous. As it was I saw James eye's glance down at the bulge and he licked his lips. Holy crap he liked Kendall! Kendall was looking at the ground, so he hadn't noticed James looking at him and his bulge.

"It was fun, we mainly just chill-"

"James can I talk to you outside real quick?" I cut him off. I _had_ to get them together.

"Um, sure." He seemed a little nervous; perhaps he noticed that I noticed the he looked at Kendall. We walked outside and I dragged him into his room. Carlos was no where to be seen, but we could hear music coming from the bathroom and the shower going. Perfect, he wouldn't hear a thing.

"Ask Kendall out." I said, straight to the point.

"What? I-I'm n-n-not g-gay" He stuttered out.

"Oh cut the crap James I saw you check out his dick and lick your lips. I know you like him and he likes you! So just ask him the hell out." He just stared at me and walked out the door.

**James POV**

"Oh cut the crap James I saw you check out his dick and lick your lips. I know you like him and he likes you! So just ask him the hell out." I just stared at him, speechless. Then I walked out the door. I had a certain blonde I really wanted to see. Oh my gosh Kendall liked me! I felt like screaming like a school girl!

I walked into Kendall's room and opened the door. He had changed into white shorts and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Good, that would make this a lot easier. He stood up and blushed, then he started to say something, but I just walked over and crushed my lips to his, effectively shutting him up. After a few minuets we pulled apart, both a little short of breath. I pressed my forehead to his and he breathed, looking down.

"James what-" I cut him off.

"Kendall, I want you. Right here, right now. Logan told me everything, and I feel the exact same way."

I expected him to say something, but instead he kissed me again, our lips collided with such force I'm surprised our jaws didn't break. I completely melted into the kiss, letting him slam me into the door while his tongue invaded my mouth, exploring every possible crevice. I kept my hands around his back, and he reached up my shirt. Then all of a sudden he pulled his hands out. I growled deep in my throat, not wanting him to stop touching me. He reached up and ripped my shirt in half, throwing it to the ground; he picked me up and walked me over to the bed.

He tossed me onto the bed and straddled my hips, kissing my neck, then trailing down my chest to the waistband of my sweats and I moaned. I wanted him soo bad. He stopped and looked up, as if asking permission. I nodded and he ripped my sweats down. He kissed at my clothed erection, slowly applying more pressure. All of a sudden, he pulled by boxers down and took me into his mouth.

I moaned loudly. His mouth was so warm! I looked down to see him bobbing quickly between my thighs and I almost lost it. I pulled him up and kissed him.

"Your turn," I growled and he just moaned. I flipped him over and slid down. Pinning his hips to the bed, I ripped his shorts and underwear down in one motion, quickly taking him into my mouth, trying to swallow him whole but gagging after a few inches, he was just so _big!_ He had to be at least eight inches if not 9. I kept bobbing and eventually managed to swallow most of him. I only had him all the way down for about two seconds before he pulled me up and started kissing me again.

"I want to be inside of you babe." He said and I suppressed a moan. I want him inside of me too. So badly. He pressed two fingers to my lips and I started sucking, coating each digit with saliva. After each finger was properly coated, he pulled them out of my mouth and pushed one in past the tight rings of muscle of my butt. He moaned again. Pumping his finger in and out with a vengeance, then he added a second digit and I just moaned feeling him brush my prostate. He started scissoring until finally he deemed me loose enough and spit into his hand rubbing it up and down his length.

He positioned his cock head at my entrance, slowly and evenly applying pressure. I groaned feeling my tight hole stretch to accommodate him. Finally, his head popped in and I moaned in pain again.

**Kendall POV**

James moaned when my dick's head pooped in through his entrance and I started rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't worry babe. Don't worry. It'll get better. Don't worry." I pushed half way in and stopped allowing him to get used to my length being inside of him. I moaned loudly. He was just so damn hot and _tight_. He pushed back slightly and I started slowly rocking my hip stretching him out until he yelled, "God damn it Kendall FUCK ME HARDER! NOW!"

Fine. If he wanted it hard, I'd give it to him. I snapped my hips forward slamming into him. He moaned so loud I would be surprised if all of palm woods didn't hear him. "OH GOD KENDALL" I moaned. Enjoying his tightness, warmth, and hearing him yell my name.

I pounded in and out with all of my strength, then I brush his prostate and he screamed in pleasure arching his back. "OH MY GOD KENDALL! KENDALL!" I rammed into his prostate mercilessly and he just kept moaning. All of a sudden I felt the walls of his insides constrict and he cummed all over the bed screaming my name. That was it. I buried my dick in him and groaned as my orgasm overcame me, painting his insides in my seed. I don't think I had ever cummed that much, and to have shared my first time with James was amazing. An hour ago I thought he was in love with Camille, and now I had just lost my virginity to him, and he had lost his to me.

I collapsed on the bed next to him, and he hissed when my softening dick slide out of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I just sighed, melting into his chest.

"So, can I call you my boyfriend now?" he asked, a little unsure.

"James, I don't believe in NSA sex." I whispered. "If you didn't call me your boyfriend, I would kill you." He laughed a little. After a little moment of silence, he spoke up again.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we sleep in your bed tonight? Mines a little… funky."

I laughed again. "Of course babe. We should probably shower first though." We walked into the bathroom and I was on top of the world. I finally had my own little diamond.

**Outside **

**Logan's POV**

I smirked and turned to Carlos, "So, I should probably room with you now…"

He laughed. "Yeah, you can sleep on James bed… Or mine if you catch my drift." He waggled his eyebrows. What the heck?

"What about Stephanie?" I inquired.

He said one word, and that one word drove me insane. "Cover."

**A/N: :D so whacha guys think? My first time writing smut so tell me how I did! Hahaha do you guys think I should write a Cargan sequel? Or just leave it at that? Let me know what you think! And Review review review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, this was supposed to be a Kames one-shot… but if enough people review and want it, I could make a Cargan Sequel… Please Review. Let me know! **


	3. Cargan Sequel

**So... Sorry for my super long absence. I was unable to get on the desktop computer (which had all the files for this and other stories) so then I finally was able to rewrite and encrypt everything on the laptop, which ended up crashing and erasing everything... Then eventually I my personal laptop got fixed, and I got everything on there, but it was all deleted by my mom "trying to get on Facebook" and finally, I was able to rewrite it all and am now back to posting. So sorry for the super super long wait. Please forgive me. Here is the Cargan one shot. Make up stories? (instead of makeup smut. Haha get it? I know. I'm lame. This is why I don't write comedy. Well. So sorry for the long wait. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. The only reason I remembered to post this is because someone reviewed. So reviews are important, they're the fuel for my creativity so please keep em coming. Sorry for the super long authors note. P.S. This one shot is TOTALLY unrelated.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Carlos saw Logan walk in to their bedroom and he could barely restrain himself. He'd been crushing hard on the pale genius ever since middle school. It all started when they had "The Talk" in Mr. Lindsey's class. Carlos's parents had never talked to him about sex or _anything_ and he had fairly innocent friends too, so he hardly knew anything about puberty. He was one of the maybe two in 300 kids that "The Talk" actually taught anything.

Carlos did know one thing though, when the image of a penis appeared on the screen and it began to get larger, then it was small again, and they video finally explained an erection, he finally had an explanation for what had been happening to him.

He had experiencing "erections" ever since 5th grade, but it only happened around certain people. After a while, he was able to figure out they were only happening around guys. So he decided all men must experience them around other men. Like some kind of signal that he was a man.

Oh how wrong he was. He realized he was experiencing sexual attraction towards guys, then figured out he was gay. But he was in no way the stereotypical gay. He was a guy in every sense, except for the fact that he liked boys.

His freshman year he moved to Minnesota and met his first two best friends Kendall and James. After that fateful day, Carlos was no longer some innocent freshman. In fact, he knew more about sex and that subject than most adults. Then, the summer after he met Kendall and James, he met Logan. He started to crush on him, and crush on him hard.

There was just something about the pale boy that enticed him. Maybe it was they way he was so smart, or his surprisingly super soft looking hair. Maybe it was the deep soul filled eyes that were just sparkling with knowledge. Carlos decided it was everything about him, anything and everything about Logan appealed to Carlos.

"Carlos. Carlos. CARLOS!" Logan yelled, finally getting the Latino's attention. "You okay man?"

Carlos shook his head. "Uh yeah. Why?"

"Well, for one, when I came in here you were _reading_, and the book isn't on our classwork list. For two you were totally spaced out after you saw me. And for three, you never read, and your never quite. Ever. So those two things, at once? I was scared you had some kind of seizure or something that changed your brain."

"Haha no, I'm still me. I was reading because this book is really pretty interesting. And I was spacing out because I was thinking about the good old days. When we all met."

"Haha, good. I love you just the way you are."

"Y-you love me." Carlos was so overwhelmed with joy when he heard this. Maybe his dream was finally coming true.

"Yeah man, you always have been and always will be my best bro. For life."

Carlos face fell, for a moment there, he thought he actually had a chance with Logan. Logan, the man of his dreams, but then again he guessed it was for the best. If they had some sort of nasty break up, it could ruin the band, and if they ruined the band, Gustavo would ruin them. In a very painful way. Emotional, psychologically, and physically.

"Hey, are you okay? You look sad all of a sudden."

Carlos decided to take a chance. The biggest chance of his life. A chance that could ruin your life, or make it an infinite amount of times better. Carlos stood up and walked over to Logan. "Logan, please hold still, just for a sec, I really want to try something. Please. Trust me."

"O-Okay," Logan's reply was nervous and hesitant, but it was all Carlos need.

Carlos closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. At first Logan froze. Completely paralyzed by the shock of his best friend kissing him, but after a little bit, he gave in to his most basic instinct and started to kiss him back. The joy Carlos felt is literally impossible to describe. It started deep in his stomach and spread out along his limbs, like some kind of white hot super heat, spreading slowly, completely burning and consuming all of Carlos's body.

The broke for a breathe, and both their breathings were ragged. "Carlos, where is this..." Logan stopped, unable to finish.

"Coming from?"

"No. Where is it _going._ Did you have a plan, or did you just go for it?"

"Um.. well, I just kinda went for it." Carlos shrugged his shoulder's, not really sure how far he wanted to go.

"Do you want to... do it?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it... But if you want to, nothing would make me happier."

Logan smiled, thinking of the poor little Latino boy, who had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Logan kissed Carlos neck, and Carlos threw his head back to allow easier access. Logan kissed up and down Carlos neck, taking his time, marking Carlos as his. Everyone would know he belonged to him. No one else would touch Carlos. His Carlos. Logan stared at Carlos's neck admiring his handy work.

"What are you looking at?" Carlos asked, more curious than he'd ever been.

"Oh nothing." Logan smiled, he'd let the small Latino figure it out later. "Actually, I'm staring at that shirt and wishing it'd be gone. Let's see if we can fix that."

Carlos smiled and stepped back, causing Logan to step forward, but Carlos put a hand on his chest signaling him to wait. Carlos stepped back and spoke one word, "Watch," then he slowly start to pull his shirt up, dancing like he'd seen in some stripper movie. He swayed his hips back and forth, and finally the shirt was off. He swung it around, and wrapped it around Logan's neck using it to pull him forward into a kiss.

Carlos noticed Logan had his shirt off and smiled. "Couldn't wait.?"

Logan smiled back. "Nope." with that he pushed Carlos onto the bed, and followed him, stalking forward on all fours. "Now let's see what we can do about those pants." Logan got up on his knees and unbuckled his pants, then leaned forward on his hands finally pulling the articles of clothes off. He stalked forward on all fours again and got to Carlos waistband. Luckily he was only wearing sweats, so it was quite easy to pull them down and off.

Logan stared at the tent in Carlos briefs and licked his lips, he wasted no time with anymore foreplay and ripped the offensive clothing literally in two, freeing Carlos marvelous member to pop free and smack into Carlos perfect abs. Logan stared for a little bit, then slowly flicked the head with his tongue. Carlos hissed and grabbed Logan's head ramming his cock in the poor pale boy's unsuspecting mouth.

It didn't really matter to Logan, Carlos only stuck in a couple inches, so it didn't even gag him. He started slow, moving up and down the shaft and twisting the base with his hand. But he soon began to pick up speed going faster and faster working more and more of the delicious meat down his throat. He finally got to the end, and swallowed the whole thing. The whole time Logan was working furiously and Carlos was moaning loudly and making other obscene noises. When Logan swallowed his cock, he actually groaned. The pleasure so so intense it actually hurt, and for a second, he blacked out.

Logan could feel Carlos about to cum, so he lifted of the cock with a pop. When Carlos whined he just whispered, "Not yet baby, not yet." The entire time Logan had been blowing Carlos, he had also been fingering him, prepping him for what was to come.

Logan licked his hand and rubbed his saliva all over his aching dick. He couldn't wait to get inside the Latino. Logan flipped Carlos over, and Carlos responded by getting up on all fours. Logan rubbed his slicked up dick all over Carlos twitching hole, ready to burst with the anticipation, but willing to wait just so he could tease the poor Latin boy. Then, he slowly applied a little bit more pressure, and the head started to slip in. Carlos moaned, beyond ready to be fucked like a rag doll.

Logan slid in slowly simply to torture the boy beneath him, but finally the head was in. After that he slid in inch by inch, until he was balls deep inside his favorite man in the whole world. "Logan, if you don't move now, I'll go find a dildo and fuck myself." Carlos spoke through gritted teeth and Logan was done teasing. He started rocking his hips, moving them in shallow movements. Trying to maximize the Latinos pleasure, while not causing any pain while he slowly adjusted. Carlos moaned at the feeling of being full, then not, then full, then not. He really did enjoy this, and he wished he could say it was his first time, but it wasn't. It wasn't either of their first times, but it was the best sex ever for both of them, and they'd barely started.

Logan's thrusts started to go deeper, pulling out farther and snapping back quicker. He rode faster and faster, until he was pounding into the Latino's tight hole as fast as he could. They both moaned out loud as they started to near their peaks. Logan came first, deep inside Carlos, and the feeling of Logan's man juice inside of him set him off, causing Carlos to cum all over the sheets.

Logan collapsed on top of Carlos, and Carlos passed out for the second time that night. Logan was to tired to notice, but after a few minuets, he started to shake his lover, and Carlos just grunted at him. Logan started to pull out, but Carlos grabbed him, unwilling to let the feeling of being filled with Logan go just yet. Carlos pulled Logan into his arms and Logan just laid there with his head on his chest.

Even though they had just had literally mind blowing sex, (because it had Carlos's mind to be blown and made him pass out) this was Logan's favorite part. He loved to just cuddle with a lover and feel his arms around him. Embracing him, surrounding him, Keeping him completely safe from everything.

It was Carlos favorite part to. He had just slept with the boy of his dreams, and now he got to hold him, feeling him, being one with him, still connected, being full of him. He didn't want to let the moment go. Not for anything. So, just like that, snuggled in each others embrace, they drifted slowly to sleep, completely at peace.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Sorry for any typos or anything. I haven't slept in two days, and I really just wanted to get this up. And, writing smut is not my favorite thing to write, I actually don't like writing it very much so this is kind of rushed. Sorry. To be honest, I love writing fluff and reading smut. I love reading fluff though too. If a story doesn't have fluff with the smut, it's not nearly as good. Oh, and the way they meet, that was just my thinking. :) as always please please please review. **


End file.
